When serving alcohol to patrons at establishments, such as a bars and restaurants, measuring the amount of alcohol to include in an alcoholic beverage presents numerous challenges. While metered alcohol dispensers exist that are placed on top of a bottle of alcohol, such dispensers are often disabled or removed by servers for pours that are larger than the predetermined metered amount, thus resulting in frequent alcohol spills. Such spills are wasteful and result in bar owners losing the ability to accurately track the sales, inventory, and alcohol consumption attributable to patrons.